1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card game finding particular but not exclusive suitability for use in a casino. More specifically, the present invention relates to a card game in which the outcome is dependent upon the numerical summation of plural card values, and is further dependent on The frequency of occurrence of card combinations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Casinos and other gaming establishments are in the business of providing wagering games to their clientele. Such games are designed to enable each player to place a bet against the house or another player. In certain jurisdictions and games, most wagering is against the casino or house, and the casino acts as the banker. In other jurisdictions and games, the casino can have no interest in the outcome of the wager and wagering is among the players. In the latter case, the casino may charge a fee to the players, such as in the form of a unit or percentage charge per hand or a time charge, that is a fixed charge per hour at the table. Chips or counters may be sold by the casino to the players to facilitate the placing of wagers.
In games in which the casino or house is the banker, if a player loses the casino collects the money, or if a player wins the casino pays the money. In games in which a player may be the banker, each player in turn has the option of acting as the banker, provided that the player opting to be the banker has sufficient chips on the playing table to cover all losses for the hand in which the player is the banker. Again, if a player loses the player-banker collects the money, and if a player wins the player-banker pays the money, including xe2x80x9cbonusxe2x80x9d payoffs.
Ante bets are bets made before a player is dealt a hand. In a Hi-Lo game, that is a game involving both high and low hands, a player has the option of placing a Hi ante bet, a Lo ante bet, or both, to be eligible to participate in the game. Play bets are bets made after viewing the hand dealt. In a Hi-Lo game, a player has the further option of either placing a Hi play bet, a Lo play bet, or both betting that the player""s hand will beat the banker""s hand, or surrendering the Hi and/or Lo ante bet.
If a jackpot option is used in the game for the holder or holders of a pre-defined combination, the jackpot is paid to players holding such a combination from the jackpot of money accumulated according to the game rules, usually from portions of surrendered bets.
A high-low card game in which players are dealt three cards and a dealer is dealt four cards, and hand rankings are determined according to poker values, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,663, issued Sep. 22, 1998, to J. Bochichio. The players"" hands are compared with the dealer""s hand and bets are paid or lost accordingly.
A 3-card, multiple deck, poker rank type card game is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,774, issued Nov. 11, 1997, to D. J. Webb for xe2x80x9cMethod of Playing a Card Game.xe2x80x9d This game includes a bonus payment according to a predetermined schedule provided that the player elects to play for the bonus.
A blackjack type card game is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,353, issued May 9, 1995, to P. W. Demarest for xe2x80x9cMethod of Playing a Blackjack Type Card Game.xe2x80x9d The players play against each other and a predetermined schedule sets the payoffs.
The present invention is a new card game embodied in a new method of playing a card game that includes a dealer, a banker and one or more players, and involves the steps of establishing a numerical hierarchy of possible hands based on counting and summing the numerical value of two dealt cards to a player to determine winning hands, providing a player with a number of wagering options including the placing of Hi and Lo ante and play bets, and resolving wagers of the player as compared to the numerical value of the best two of three cards dealt to the banker.
The game embodying the present invention involves the following actions:
(a) HI or LO ANTE bets: A player makes an ANTE bet or bets and is dealt a hand. After viewing the hand, the player either surrenders the ANTE bet or bets, or places a PLAY bet or bets that the hand will beat the banker""s hand.
(b) HI or LO PLAY bets: The player""s hand and the dealer""s hand are compared. A player will win or lose the ANTE and PLAY bet or bets, depending on the numerical value of the player""s hand as compared to the value of the banker""s hand.
(c) BONUS payoff: A player will be paid a BONUS payoff according to a predetermined schedule if the player""s hand is one of certain pre-established values.
(d) JACKPOT payoff: If the JACKPOT option is employed, the amount accumulated from surrendered ANTE bets are placed in a JACKPOT and paid to any player having a hand containing the pre-defined JACKPOT hand. To establish a JACKPOT, the amount of each surrendered ANTE bet is divided between the banker and the JACKPOT as determined by the rules of the game and casino. For example, the split may be 50% to the JACKPOT and 50% to the banker.
The present invention is further embodied in an apparatus for use in playing the card game. The apparatus comprises a gaming table or table cover presenting a display of playing areas. The apparatus comprises a rigid playing surface of board, plastic or other suitable material or alternatively comprise a cloth or other flexible material defining a playing surface. The surface is of generally semi-circular form, with the dealer""s playing area being located proximate the straight edge of the playing surface or centrally thereof and the players"" playing areas being disposed side by side in an array adjacent the curved edge of the playing surface. The areas include:
(a) a dealer""s area;
(b) a number of player playing areas, each comprising a zone in which a player may place wagers as described above, and another zone adapted to receive the cards dealt the player;
(c) a chip tray for holding playing chips in a position convenient to the dealer or banker;
(d) an area or receptacle for cards not in play; and
(e) if the JACKPOT option is employed, a box to hold chips placed in the JACKPOT.